Episode 207 - 5 Chefs
The seventh episode of Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on July 24, 2006. On that episode, black jackets were given, and a friendship is broken as one of the two broke a promise. Intro After surviving elimination for a third time, Virginia was crying on her bed, thinking she sucks, but was comforted by Sara, who faked feeling compassion for her, as she said she deserves to go home. In the blue team, the three members were talking about what was in store for them tomorrow. When Heather left the patio table, Keith and Garrett promised that they would pick each other if one of them was to win an individual challenge. The next morning, Heather and Keith were hugging each other on the couch, when Heather declared she formed a great bond with him, as his prediction was both of them in the finals. Individual challenge Before the next challenge, Ramsay announced the remaining five contestants would become one team, which was the black team. Virginia was the first to receive her black jacket, followed by Sara, Keith, Heather, and finally Garrett. After that, they went back to the dorms to change. When they came down in the blue kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 10 Ingredient Challenge, where each contestant had 20 minutes to prepare a dish using the same 10 ingredients from the counter in front of them. Garrett served a veal chop over prawns and mushrooms with saffron. After Ramsay asked him if he ever cooked veal before, Garrett answered he did not very often. Ramsay declared the veal was cooked perfectly, and that his dish tasted good, but the saffron on the mushrooms was too much. Heather served fresh saffron prawns over a bed of spinach and artichokes, and Ramsay, despite telling it tasted nice, realized the spinach was not clean enough, as he got some dirt in the throat. Virginia made a chiffonade of spinach and beet tops, with poached prawns garnished with truffles. Ramsay praised the presentation, before telling the prawns were delicious, vibrant, and that if she performed like that on her last service, he would have been very happy. Sara made a grilled veal with a sauce of toasted prawn shells. Ramsay said the presentation was boring, but that the flavors worked well. Finally, Keith served a veal chop stuffed with wild mushrooms and spinach, with prawn salad on the side. Ramsay praised the color of the veal chop as he said it was making people wanting to eat it. After congratulating everybody because they did better than he expected, Ramsay said it was his toughest decision. After deliberation over Keith and Virginia, he declared Keith the winner, and said he could choose someone to come with him on the reward. Despite promising Garrett he would pick him, he chose Virginia because of her second place, infuriating Garrett, as he accused Keith of being a liar. Reward Keith and Virginia were rewarded with a trip to Las Vegas, to visit the Red Rock Resort, where one of the remaining contestants is going to win their own restaurant. Before they left for the airport, Garrett confronted Keith in the dorms, where he called him a liar, and Keith said that he did felt like shit, and apologized to him. Garrett did not accept his apologies, and said he hopes the plane crashes. But, it did not as Keith and Virginia arrived in Las Vegas, where they drove in a pink limousine, and were welcomed by Ramsay at the Red Rock Resort. They began a tour of the resort, and were greeted by Albie Colotto, the architect of the restaurant project in the resort. Both of them visualized their dream restaurant, and after that, they were left to enjoy a tour of Las Vegas. Punishment Heather, Sara, and Garrett participated in Bug Night. They had to take charge of the fumigation of the entire restaurant ahead of the next dinner service. When the three punished were done wrapping the kitchens, they were tasked by the Sous Chefs to take charge of the fumigation themselves. So, they put on protective suits and masks. During the fumigation, Sara mimicked Darth Vader from Star Wars. After the punishment, Garrett told Heather how angry he was about the situation, and began telling the story of his difficult childhood, when he was put in an anger management program very young, and that he would never touch another human being because of that. Before service The next morning, Keith and Virginia arrived from their reward, but while Virginia told more about the trip, Keith did not want to rub it in Garrett's face too much as he still felt bad about his decision. During prep, Sara was annoyed about Heather's leadership as she felt she was just barking out orders. Jean-Philippe met Keith to tell him Ramsay would like his veal chop to be on the menu during that service. While Sous Chef Scott referred to his "ching-ching" signature dish, Keith said he could only call it "veal chop". Garrett was still furious because he felt Keith stabbed him in the back, but did not bother as he was professional enough to stay focused. When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay revealed that for the first time ever, a twelve-top table would be serve. He was determined to get all the food at the same time, along with Heather, who acknowledged they had to bust their asses. Dinner service Sara and Heather were placed on the appetizer station, and when Sara cooked her first order of scallops, she used a non-stick pan, and kept flipping them over, which resulted in them becoming overcooked. Ramsay was so furious about that mistake that when he schooled Sara about it, his voice cracked. The first risotto Heather was bland, and Ramsay told both of them to start again and stop panicking. Many orders of "Keith's pan-roasted veal chop" came in the kitchen, and Ramsay congratulated Keith for that. On her second attempt, Heather succeeded to send an acceptable risotto, and she enjoyed a moment to herself. Sara also redeemed herself when she was properly cooking scallops. After a while, Ramsay was happy about the kitchen running smoothly, and Garrett telling he was in charge of his station. An hour into service, Garrett and Keith sent many entrées out to the dining room, but Virginia was struggling on the garnish station as she had to cook 20 different orders of vegetables. Garrett also started struggling as he miscalculated the time he needed for the chicken to be ready, asking for three minutes when Sous Chef Mary-Ann gave him one. When he sent raw chicken to the pass, Ramsay refused to send it and stated he could have killed someone. When Garrett gave him an excuse, Ramsay found it unforgivable and made him switch stations with Keith. With Keith now on meat and cooking his own veal chop special, the kitchen went back on a roll when he sent perfectly cooked Wellingtons to the pass. Two hours into service, almost every customer received their main courses, but one lady who did not received it went to the kitchen to ask Ramsay how long it might take to receive her main course. He asked her to remove her breasts off his hot plate, but she refused to take the humiliation and threw an entire table of food on the floor to Ramsay's feet. He called the security, and the woman left the restaurant. At the same time, the twelve-top table arrived, celebrating a bachelorette party. The pressure shifted to Sara and Heather on appetizers, as they had to get 12 starters at the same time. When Sara told she would serve 5 scallops per portion, Ramsay asked her to wipe her glasses with a towel, and told her to get 4 per portion because of their huge size. In the dining room, Jean-Philippe talked with the ladies of the twelve-top table. He was embarrassed when ladies underwear were given as gifts. In the kitchen, Heather and Sara were not enjoying each other's company on the station, but successfully sent out twelve appetizers for the twelve-top at the same time. Heather enjoyed another moment, proud of herself. After that, Ramsay revealed they could complete all the entrées of the night as it was the last order. Virginia was panicking as she put her garnish in a pot when she could have left it in the pan, and Garrett was confused when Ramsay asked for carrots as his name had a similar pronunciation. Virginia brought garnish with too much butter, and Ramsay was angry when she told that she was making tortellini. He said no tortellini was ordered, insulted her and aggressively told her to read the ticket herself. Garrett served an unacceptable salmon as it was chewed and buckled, and Ramsay was furious when he did not answer back. He told Garrett to get a grip and start again. After a while, Ramsay wondered where Jean-Philippe was, and when he showed up, he asked him if he was trying to lose his virginity. When Garrett successfully called back an order of salmon, Ramsay welcomed him back. After that, the team rallied in a last strong effort to send every order out, which they did with a lot of success. They were congratulated by Ramsay who said "Alleluia!", and everybody celebrated. Post-mortem When the final five were lined up, Ramsay congratulated them by saying "Well done!" because they completed dinner service despite having a twelve-top. However, he reminded the lack of teamwork amongst them. He reminded Sara's poor performance, Heather's inconsistency, Garrett's station switch, and Virginia that she put herself in the shit that night. He finally praised Keith's performance, named him "Best of the Worst", and asked him to nominate two of his teammates for elimination. During deliberation, Garrett tried to convince Keith to not nominate him, Sara put all the blame on Heather, and Virginia said that after three nominations, she does not want to be up there again. Elimination Keith nominated Virginia as his first nominee, and Garrett as his second. Ramsay said he thought Garrett was his friend, but Keith stated he would put the people who he thinks did the worse, without mattering who his friends are. After Virginia and Garrett pleaded their cases, Ramsay eliminated the latter for serving raw chicken, which Ramsay considered unforgivable. During his exit interview, Garrett received a retrospective montage of his run. Ramsay's comment: "I'm trying to find someone here that deserves a restaurant. Each and every step of the way, Garrett fought me and his team. That's why he's not here any longer." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes